


Captain Jack

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that all it took to keep Jack quiet was Johnny Depp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack

The flat was in darkness when Ianto pushed the door open and managed to slip through without jostling the takeaway in his hands too much.

"Jack?" he called, kicking of his shoes and flicking the hallway light on as he made his way towards the living room.

In the doorway Ianto paused, leaning on the doorframe with a smile on his face. Lying on his stomach in front of the fire, with his feet swinging in the air, was his boss and lover, Captain Jack Harkness.

The only light in the room was coming from the television screen a few feet away from Jack’s face, displaying ships of a magnificent size rushing through treacherous waters and firing their cannons at every opportunity.

Jack was resting his chin against his hands and there was a cushion from Ianto's couch trapped between his chest and the carpeted floor beneath him.

"You’ll ruin your eyes sitting that close to the screen," Ianto commented, finally pushing away from the door and entering the room, only vaguely registering how much like his mother he sounded.

The Captain started, clearly he had been so engrossed with what he was watching that he hadn’t heard Ianto call his name earlier.

He fumbled around him for a few moments, searching wildly for the remote control. Jack let out a small cry of triumph before jamming the pause button, freezing the image on the screen instantly.

"Have you seen this?" Jack immediately asked, shifting position so he was sitting crossed legged with his back to the screen.

Ianto rolled his eyes and set the food down on the table before heading into the kitchen for plates and cutlery. "Yes, Jack," he replied, the tone of his voice calm as he spoke to Jack like one would talk to a small child. "It’s my DVD. I watched it on the day I bought it."

Eagerly Jack shoved various quantities of food onto his plate and returned to his previous position on his stomach. "It’s fantastic," Jack murmured, through a mouthful of food as he pressed the play button.

An amused smile flickered across Ianto's face as he ate his food in silence, watching Jack more than the movie itself. The older man was grinning like a child on Christmas morning; laughing at every joke as though he thought they were funniest things ever. 

In between bites of takeaway Jack would mouth the words along with the characters and Ianto had to wonder how many times his lover had spent his spare time watching the exact same film.

At one point, Jack gasped with horror and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. Until he couldn’t take it any longer and one eye opened to observe the action.

Ianto shook his head and finished off his food, setting his plate on the table. With a tired groan he manoeuvred himself so he was lying on the couch, watching the television as much as he could with Jack’s head in the way.

Before he knew it, the film had ended and Jack had returned to the couch, leaning his head against the cushion next to Ianto's head forlornly. "Can we watch it again?" he whispered, his fingers toying with the hem on Ianto's shirt.

The Welshman yawned widely and pointed in the vague direction of his DVD collection. "There are two sequels," he informed him.

Jack’s blue eyes immediately lit up and he jumped to his feet, bounding over to the shelf happily. When he found the films Ianto was referring to, he quickly pulled them off the shelf, almost pulling most of the other cases on that shelf off in the process.

"I swear," Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes and turning on his side as Jack took the first disc out and replaced it with the second. "You only like watching them, ‘cause the main characters called ‘Jack’."

" _Captain_ Jack," was the only response Ianto received as the movie started and captured all Jack’s attention once more.


End file.
